


Private Party in the Conservatory

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Community: interhouse_fest, F/F, F/M, Foursome, HP: EWE, Interhouse Fest 2013, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Greengrass brings her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, with her to a Slytherin party at the Zabini's manor. He's about to find out just what happens at a Slytherin party after everyone starts drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party in the Conservatory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2013 Interhouse Fest. I hadn't planned on taking part in the fest, but a friend of mine posted a prompt that I just couldn't resist (especially after we'd had a discussion on Neville deserving a girlbang. The prompt was #58: "I just want a Neville girlbang. I don't care how it happens or who it involves. Go wild."

Daphne Greengrass felt sick to her stomach as she and her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, walked along the long, curved pathway that led to the main entrance to the Zabini's manor. She was silently scolding herself for not tossing the invitation into the fire after reading it. If she had, Neville wouldn't have found it and insisted they do something with her friends for a change.  
  
As the double oak doors came into view, Daphne grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him off the path and into the well-manicured garden. She could hear Mrs. Zabini, or whatever her last name was now, moaning in her head about her lawn being punctured by the heels of their shoes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked, once they were out of sight of the path.  
  
"We don't have to go to the party," Daphne told him.  
  
"Daph, I don't mind," Neville said. "We see my friends all the time, but we never see yours."  
  
Daphne chewed on her lower lip as she looked at her boyfriend with anguish. She knew he wouldn't back down unless she said _she_ didn't want to go to the party, but then he'd ask questions and she wasn't really sure she wanted to give him answers.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, softly. "Do you not want me to meet your friends?"  
  
"No," she said, quickly. "It's not that at all." In fact, he knew all her friends already, but that wasn't the issue.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's just that, when they all get together and drink," she said slowly, not wanting to say the next part. "They get a bit _loose_."  
  
"Loose?" Neville repeated, confused.  
  
"Their parties have turned into orgies," she said, slowly.  
  
Neville's eyebrows rose and a smirk crept across his face. "And are you speaking from personal experience?" he asked.  
  
Daphne's face flushed as she nodded. "But only when I was single," she added, quickly.  
  
"So you've been a part of more than one of these Slytherin orgies?" he asked.  
  
Daphne nodded and said, "We don't have to go to the party. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
"Did I say I was uncomfortable?" Neville asked her.  
  
"Are you saying you _want_ to be part of an orgy?" Daphne asked, her voice rising a bit.  
  
"No, but you said yourself that it happens after you've all been drinking," Neville stated. "So we can at least go to the party for a while."  
  
"And when they start getting randy?" she asked.  
  
"We'll decide if we want to stay or go," he replied.  
  
"So you _do_ want to be part of an orgy," she stated.  
  
"You know me, I'm up for anything," he said with a smirk.  
  
"So if I decided I wanted you and another wizard, you'd be ok with that?" she asked.  
  
"As long as we're just pleasuring you and not each other," he said with a shrug. "Oh and as long as he respects you and our relationship while it's happening."  
  
"And if we decide to include another witch?" she asked.  
  
Neville grinned. "Every wizard's dream," he stated. "But I will leave that decision with you."  
  
"What if I said we could take part and then changed my mind at the last minute?" she asked.  
  
"I'd stop, we'd leave and I'd take you home and fuck you against the front door," he stated.  
  
A shiver raced up Daphne's spine as a familiar heat surged through her body.  
  
"You're serious about this?" she asked him.  
  
"Absolutely," he replied. "Can we go inside now? It's freezing out here."  
  
Daphne allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to the path as she replayed the conversation they'd just had. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that they'd entered the manor house until Neville said her name.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Your cloak?" he said, gesturing to the winter cloak she was wearing over her dress.  
  
"Oh, right." She let him help her remove the cloak and then waited while he handed them over to a house elf.  
  
With her arm looped through his, they followed the sound of music into the large, formal dining room. The table, covered with an array of tasty treats, had been pushed along the back wall to allow more room for conversing and dancing.  
  
Neville stayed by her side as Daphne mingled with her old housemates. Most of the people in attendance had been in her and Neville's year at Hogwarts, but there were some there from other years. There was a smattering of people from the other houses, though Neville was the only one from Gryffindor, including Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, who'd been in Ravenclaw.  
  
After nearly an hour of mingling and feigning interest in things she found boring, Daphne grabbed Neville's hand and led him towards a hidden exit.  
  
"Where are we going?" Neville asked as they exited into a dark hallway.  
  
"You'll see," Daphne replied. She'd spent many hours at the Zabini manor over the years and had a favorite spot that few others visited.  
  
"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Neville asked as they turned a fourth corner.  
  
"Positive," Daphne replied. She'd purposely chosen to use the long way to get to her favorite place, as she didn't want to be followed. "We're almost there."  
  
A moment later, she came to a stop in front of a set of glass doors. Turning to look at Neville, she said, "Are you ready?"  
  
He nodded and she reached behind her back to open the door. It swung open and as if by magic, little lights, which she knew to actually be fairies, flickered on all around the conservatory.  
  
A look of awe swept across Neville's face and Daphne couldn't help but smile, too. She followed him into the large round room where hundreds of plants encircled a round walkway where a bubbling fountain sat at the very center.  
  
"This is amazing," Neville whispered after several moments.  
  
"It's my favorite room here," Daphne replied, slipping her arm around Neville's waist. "I knew you'd appreciate it, too."  
  
"I can see why," Neville said as he led her around to the far side of the room where they found a large archway covered in flowers that led to an alcove that housed a bed. "Wow." He turned to look at her. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"No, this wasn't here the last time I was," Daphne replied. She entered the alcove and ran her hand over the fluffy white bedding.  
  
"Have you ever done anything in here?"  
  
Daphne licked her lips in an effort to stall the inevitable, but finally answered, "Not with a wizard."  
  
Neville groaned under his breath and then advanced. Daphne looked up just in time and squealed. She scampered onto the bed, but was quickly pinned between Neville's body and the bed.  
  
"I imagine your prior activities in here started with a kiss," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.  
  
Daphne nodded and closed her eyes, anticipating a kiss that never came. Instead, his lips moved to her neck and she had to bite back a moan as he kissed her everywhere but where she wanted him to.  
  
After several minutes, he kissed her chastely on the lips then spoke, "And I suppose that was accompanied and followed by foreplay."  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
The word had barely left her lips when she felt his right hand travel down her body. Once again, he was deliberately avoiding where she wanted attention; even when she arched her back and pressed her breasts into his chest.  
  
She was about to complain verbally when she felt his hand on the hem of her dress. It was only as his hand slipped under her dress that she realized how turned on she was from all of his teasing.  
  
She whimpered as his fingers brushed her inner thigh and nearly lost it when he touched the center of her knickers. Her sex-soaked knickers.  
  
"Bloody hell." He groaned in her ear.  
  
"Stop teasing and do something about it," she replied with a slight clip in her words.  
  
"With pleasure," he drawled.  
  
He tugged her knickers down and out of the way and then slid his fingers through her folds. His long, talented digits caressed every inch of her sex without slipping inside. Frustrated, Daphne reached between their bodies and softly caressed his still covered manhood.  
  
"Fuck me," she told him. "Fuck. Me. Now."  
  
"Gladly," Neville retorted. He slipped his hand from under her dress and sat up. Then to her surprise, he yanked her dress into place.  
  
Confused, Daphne raised herself to her elbows and then saw what had prompted her boyfriend's action. They weren’t alone.  
  
"Don't stop on our account," Pansy Parkinson purred.  
  
"Please don't, we were enjoying the show," Tracey Davis added.  
  
Daphne glanced at Neville and saw that he'd gone a bit red. Scooting to the side of the bed, she stood, pausing to pull up her knickers, and then walked over to her friends.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked in hushed tones.  
  
"We were watching you almost have sex," Pansy replied with a grin.  
  
Daphne glared at her.  
  
"You're the one who didn't lock the door," Tracey pointed out.  
  
"Why didn't you two leave when you realized this room was occupied?" Daphne asked. "You two could have locked the door and left us alone."  
  
"You two were just too hot not to watch," Pansy replied. "You were putty in his hands."  
  
"Yes, well, thanks to you two, I'm not anymore," Daphne stated.  
  
"Does he ever let you control him?" Tracey asked, glancing at Neville, who'd taken an interest in the plants in the alcove.  
  
"From what we saw tonight, I'm going to say no," Pansy answered for Daphne. "But I'd love to see his big, strong body tied to that bed."  
  
"That would be so bloody hot," Tracey agreed.  
  
"Stop eyeing my boyfriend like that," Daphne said, snapping her fingers in front of her friends' faces.  
  
"Ok, ok, we're just having a bit of fun," Pansy replied, defensively. "Kind of like the last time we were all single and at a Slytherin party together."  
  
Pansy continued to talk, but Daphne didn't need her help remembering the discussion that had happened in this very room. They'd all been fed up with the Slytherin males and had hidden from them. It had started out as innocent girl talk, but with a bottle of Ogden's finest to share, it had heated up. It hadn't been their first threesome together, but it had been their last, as Daphne had bumped into Neville just a week later.  
  
It was the conversation that had taken place the next morning when they'd woken up. They'd all admitted to enjoying the experienced hands of a female, but they'd all missed the touch of a wizard. It had been over toast and tea that they'd come up with the idea of involving a wizard into a night of play.  
  
"And the best part of the idea being that we would have complete control over him," Pansy finished.  
  
"That still sounds like the best idea." Tracey sighed, happily.  
  
Daphne looked at her friend and frowned. "What about Blaise?" she asked. "Aren't you two engaged?"  
  
"Oh, sweet, Daphne." Tracey sighed. "You've been sheltered from the workings of a Slytherin marriage agreement by the fact that you're dating a Gryffindor." She patted Daphne's arm. "As we speak, my fiancé has his cock buried in the pussy of one of the French girls that Marcus Flint brought with him."  
  
"And you're ok with that?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Certainly," Tracey said. "We understand each other. We have hot sex together and apart."  
  
Daphne bit her lip and glanced at Neville. Unbeknownst to them, he'd moved closer while they'd talked and judging by the fact his ears were red, she reckoned he'd heard every single word they'd said.  
  
"So what do you say?" Pansy asked Daphne.  
  
Daphne snapped her head back in her friend's direction. "What?"  
  
"She asked if you'd talk to Neville about letting us join you two or at least watch you," Tracey stated.  
  
"Oh," Daphne replied, remembering the way that Neville had hinted at the idea of a threesome earlier in the evening. "I suppose."  
  
She'd barely spoken the words, when Pansy and Tracey spun her around and shoved her towards Neville. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as they took a few steps back to give her and Neville some "privacy."  
  
"I assume you heard?" she asked Neville.  
  
"Pansy talks rather loudly," he said, nodding.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Depends. Do _you_ want to do this or are you just going along with it because they're your friends?" he asked, his voice so quiet she could barely hear him.  
  
Daphne bit her lip and looked back at her friends. They were both smiling excitedly and giving her thumbs up. They'd been her first sexual partners; her first orgasm had come from Pansy's touch. At the same time, Neville had been her first boyfriend who'd cared about her needs more than his own. A thrill raced down her spine at the thought of her three favorite sexual partners coming together with her.  
  
"I want this, too," she finally told him after turning back towards him.  
  
"Alright, one question though, what did Pansy mean by complete control?" he asked.  
  
"Tying you to the bed and blindfolding you," Daphne replied.  
  
"So I'd essentially be there for you three to get off," Neville concluded.  
  
"You'll get off, too, promise," Daphne stated.  
  
Neville looked at her and then over at Pansy and Tracey. Tracey winked at him and Pansy licked her lips. He rubbed his forehead and then said, "Alright, I will do this with the following conditions: 1, nothing weird. I'm ok with the tying up and the blindfold, but nothing else. 2, if Daphne says stop, we stop. 3, before you tie me up, you all have to get naked and I get to touch you."  
  
"Conditions accepted," Pansy said, loudly.   
  
"And no kissing," Daphne added as an afterthought.  
  
Pansy smirked and said, "My mouth isn't where I wanted his anyway." She followed that with a wink in Neville's direction.  
  
Not wanting to blush in front of them, Neville turned around and faked a cough. When he turned back around a moment later, the three witches were in varying states of undress.  
  
His eyes immediately went to Pansy, who stood proudly naked. He started at her jet black bob and moved his eyes down, taking in the swell of her large, peach nipple tipped breasts and the curve of her hips. The pink lips of her sex stood out against her nearly translucent skin and revealed that, other than her bob, there wasn't a single hair on her. The black dress she'd been wearing moments earlier, lay pooled on the floor around her feet as if all she'd done to undress was let the dress fall to the ground.  
  
A throat-clearing cough shifted his gaze to Tracey, who stood just to the right of Pansy. She winked in his direction and then pushed her shoulders back, forcing her smaller chest out. The only similarity between she and Pansy was that their hair was nearly the same shade, but Tracey's was longer. Her skin was a warm cinnamon color and she was tall and lean. Her small breasts were tipped with dark brown nipples and as he watched, she ran her hands over them, pulling on the nipples and making them hard. Gulping, Neville forced his gaze down and saw that she had a thin strip of dark hair above her sex.  
  
Hearing a rustle of fabric, Neville's eyes moved to Pansy's left, where his girlfriend stood naked. He'd seen her body more times than he could count, but couldn't help but drink her in. She wore her medium brown hair long and her normally light skin still showcased the healthy glow she'd picked up on their holiday in Spain a few weeks back. Her perky, medium sized breasts were tipped with light brown nipples and were the same color as the rest of her skin thanks to the clothing optional beaches they'd visited. Her body type was more in line with Pansy's than Tracey's, but less curvy. Finally his eyes reached her sex, which was hidden slightly by neatly trimmed hair.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Gryffindor," Tracey said. "It's time for you to show us what you're working with."  
  
Neville met Daphne's eyes and she nodded her approval. He winked and then began to shed the layers he'd put on for the party. One by one, his clothes ended up on the floor by his feet until he was left in his shorts.  
  
"Wait!" Pansy exclaimed as he started to remove them. "Let us do that part."  
  
Then she and Tracey were at his sides and their small hands were guiding his shorts down his long legs.  
  
"Well, well, well," Pansy said. "Now we know what the _long_ in your name is for and it's not your bottom."  
  
Neville flushed as they continued to stare at his rapidly growing member. Their sudden appearance a few minutes earlier had killed the erection he'd originally had, but listening to them talk about having a foursome, as well as admiring their naked bodies, had brought it back to life.  
  
He sucked in a breath as two hands wrapped around his length and began to pump him. Then he heard footsteps. Looking up he saw Daphne standing before him and then, with a wink, she knelt down and took a swipe at the tip of his manhood. He cursed out loud and groaned as the three witches worked in tandem on him.  
  
"Stop! Stop," he cried, not wanting to lose it all just yet.  
  
The three witches were smirking as they stood up.  
  
"You agreed that I could touch first," he said, lamely.  
  
"Well, then, by all means," Pansy stated. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.  
  
"I don't think so," Tracey said, grabbing his right hand and putting it on her own breasts.  
  
The two witches glared at each other as he simultaneously squeezed their breasts and teased their nipples. The glares dropped from their faces as his hands moved down to the apexes of their thighs. They widened their stance and allowed him to brush their clits and feel their slick, velvet folds.  
  
When he tried to slip his middle fingers into their centers, they both grabbed his wrists and pulled them away.  
  
"It's our turn now," Tracey informed him.  
  
"But what about Daphne?" Neville asked.  
  
"You already felt her up real good," Pansy said. "We watched, remember?"  
  
Neville frowned, but nodded.  
  
Smiling, Daphne held out her hand to him and he took it. She led him into the alcove and over to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. Then she pulled away and climbed off the bed.  
  
Neville swallowed hard when he saw that Pansy was holding her wand.  
  
"Relax," Daphne told him.  
  
He nodded and watched as Tracey positioned his right foot. He flinched as Pansy flicked her wand and he felt invisible bands take hold of his leg and secure it to the iron bed frame. They did the same to his left foot and then both of his wrists so he was lying in the center of the bed with his arms and legs spread.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Daphne asked him. "Nothing is too tight?"  
  
"It's fine," he replied.  
  
"Good, I'm going to blindfold you now," she said before revealing her wand. She flicked her wand and he felt a satin material cover his eyes as everything went black.  
  
As he stared into the darkness, he could feel his manhood throbbing. He strained his ears to hear what was going on, but he couldn't hear anything. He was about to open his mouth and ask what they were doing when an icy chill coated his manhood for a millisecond.  
  
"What the blood hell was that?!" he demanded.  
  
"A charm to make sure you won't come until we're ready for you to," Pansy answered him. "It's perfectly safe, I promise."  
  
His heart raced both from anxiety and from anticipation. He felt the mattress shift slightly and knew that at least one of them had joined him on the bed. Then he felt hands on his skin: one, three, five, and then six. They touched him from his head to his toes, paying special attention to his nipples and his manhood.  
  
He felt the bed shift again and then he felt lips by his ear. "This is where I want your mouth," he recognized Pansy's voice. His manhood twitched with excitement as he felt her straddle his head and smelt her desire. She stopped with her sex hovered just over his mouth and he stuck out his tongue and took a long lick, swirling the tip of his tongue around her sensitive button.  
  
As his mouth worked Pansy, he could feel the other two witches' hands caressing his body. It seemed like forever before they both wrapped their hands around his organ and began to tease him. He could feel the pleasure from their actions and could feel himself growing harder, but he didn't feel the normal pressure that accompanied a knob job. He supposed that was the purpose of the spell that Pansy had cast on him.  
  
The overall sensation of being with three witches, but unable to see or even fully participate in the activities was odd. His fingers twitched, wanting to take part in the fun that his mouth and tongue were having. His eyes craved to see Pansy's heaving bosom as she rocked herself against him, but his ears had latched onto the soft mews and cries of delight as she did. If he listened carefully enough, he could hear the difference between his tongue going between her folds and when his tongue hit her bud of nerves.  
  
While Pansy got closer and closer to her climax, Neville could feel Daphne and Tracey taking turns licking and sucking on his manhood. Then it stopped and Pansy backed away from his mouth. He was left untouched for nearly a minute before he felt one of them lowering herself onto his manhood. Instinctively, he could tell that it wasn't Daphne, but he wasn't sure who it was until Tracey lowered her sex over his mouth.  
  
As Pansy and Tracey fucked him, they developed a steady rhythm where one would rise and the other would come down. He was just beginning to wonder where Daphne was when he felt a tongue on the shaft of his manhood. It took him a moment to realize that she was using her fingers and tongue not on him, but on Pansy. The combined effort of Pansy's sex clamping down around him and Daphne helping her to orgasm made Neville want to cum, but the spell that had been cast upon him wouldn't allow it.  
  
He wasn't sure how it had happened, but one moment, his arms were bound to the bed and the next they were both free. He was certain that none of the witches had freed him, though. Not wanting to give this away, he kept his arms where they'd been and bided his time.  
  
Pansy's cries echoed through the conservatory as she came around him, coating his manhood with her juices. He felt her climb off of him and felt Tracey lift off his face to take the spot that Pansy had just vacated. He sort of expected Daphne to settle herself over his mouth, but to his surprise, she kissed him instead. He felt Pansy slide up against his other side, pressing her breasts into him.  
  
All seemed "normal" until he felt Daphne's leg swing over his waist and felt her rocking her hips against him. Then he felt Pansy's hand moving against his skin. Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Neville slowly moved his right arm and undid the blindfold. He blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light.  
  
The sight before him made him meet Tracey's downward motion with a powerful upward thrust. She appeared to give no notice to him, however, as her eyes were trained to where his were: on Daphne who laid half on top of him being fingered by Pansy. He continued to meet Tracey's motions with his own thrusts until the feeling of him in her and the sight in front of her was too much for her.  
  
"Take the curse off," Neville ordered as Tracey gingerly removed herself from him.  
  
It was only then that the three witches realized that he was able to move and see.  
  
"Took you long enough, Mr. Auror," Pansy teased as she swished her wand and the throbbing pain of his erection rushed back to him.  
  
"Daphne," Neville said, groaning.  
  
With a smile, his girlfriend climbed into position and sank herself down onto him. His hands found her hips and he guided her movements as she rode him. He held out for as long as he could, but with everything that had happened that evening in addition to her bouncing breasts, he came harder and longer than he ever had before. His climax set off Daphne's and soon she was collapsed against his chest, both of their hearts beating wildly as they recovered together.   
  
It was only upon looking around that Neville realized that Pansy and Tracey were gone. He wasn't sure if they'd hidden themselves away in some other part of the conservatory or if they had in fact returned to the party. He felt slightly let down that they'd left, but at the same time, he appreciated that they'd let he and Daphne do what they'd originally set out to do in the first place: have impromptu sex in the conservatory.  
  
Neville paused as he redressed to look at Daphne. She stood a few feet away from him in just her bra and her knickers. He knew tonight was an experience that he could never forget, but he also knew that in some ways it paled in comparison to what he and Daphne shared when they were alone.  
  
He felt his loins tighten as she bent over to pick up her dress and had to bite his tongue. Anything else he wanted to do with her tonight would have to wait until they got home because he didn't want to risk the chance of anyone else walking in on them.  
  
Once they were both dressed, they left the conservatory and made their way back to the formal dining room. To Neville's surprise, though he realized quickly that he shouldn't be that surprised, where people had once been chatting and eating, they were now spread across the room in pairs, trios or more in various states of undress. He spotted Pansy riding a wizard and shook his head when she sent a wink in his direction. He then sought out Tracey and found her dancing nude for her fiancé and some of his friends.  
  
"Let's go," Daphne said, pulling on Neville's arm. "I'm tired of sharing you."  
  
Neville smirked as he followed her to the door where a house elf was waiting for them with their cloaks. Neville helped her put hers on and then put on his own. They held hands as they left the manor and made their way to the apparition point just outside the boundaries.  
  
Daphne pulled her hand free unexpectedly as they reached the edge of the property and said, "Last one home has to make breakfast tomorrow in the buff!" Then she turned and disapparated.  
  
Laughing, Neville turned and followed her. He had no problem with making breakfast in the nude if it meant he got to do more "nude activities" with her before they fell asleep.


End file.
